


Stuck in the Middle With You

by werewolfsaz



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Arguing, First Time, Humour, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 21:12:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfsaz/pseuds/werewolfsaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This had to be Steve's fault, it just did</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck in the Middle With You

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little one that was shoved into my brain (you know who you are woman!)  
> Comments always welcome  
> Enjoy

Danny glared at Steve across the vast distance of two feet, wondering if the dingy would stay afloat as he choked the SEAL to death. Steve just frowned back, eyes roving the horizon for signs of land or another vessel.  
"Why did you have to antagonize them, Steven? Why did you keep pushing until they knocked us out, threw us in the world's smallest dingy and left us in the middle of the fucking ocean?!" Danny raved, hands flailing so violently the tiny boat rocked. Steve grabbed the edges of the vessel, eyes wide with alarm.  
"Jesus, Danny, calm down. If you capsize us we're screwed. I know it probably wasn't the best idea..."  
"Probably? PROBABLY NOT THE BEST IDEA?!" Danny practically screamed. With a monumental effort the blond cop forced himself to calm down, taking several deep breaths of salty air, eyes closed to block out the migraine inducing sight of his partner.   
"If we die of exposure out here, Steven, if I die and leave Gracie alone on this God forsaken rock, I swear your afterlife will be far from peaceful."  
"We're not going to die, Danno. I won't let that happen." 

Steve didn't like watching Danny huddled in on himself, shoulders hunched and body set in angry lines. But, to be fair, it really wasn't his fault they were floating out here, miles from anywhere in a small boat with no propulsion. He had to keep pushing that drug boss, had to force his hand. He hadn't expected the appearence of the other men or the sharp pain at the base of his skull as he was struck. He certainly hadn't expected to come round in a dingy, head cushion on Danny's muscular thigh, nose inches from his partner's groin. Danny was still out when Steve's blue green eyes blinked open. He lay perfectly still for several seconds, listening to everything around him. Once he'd satisfied himself they were alone, he'd laid there just staring at the blond man, marvelling at the play of sun light on golden skin and hair. Shortly after Danny had woken and the relaxed mood had vanished.  
"I knew I should have handled it. I should have called for back up, never mind what you said. God, I never learn."  
"I can hear you, Danny!" Steve snapped. "We're here now, there's nothing we can do to change it so just let it go, alright?"  
Danny's eyes snapped blue fire and he leant as far forward as he could in the tiny space. Steve moved to met him, jaw jutting out stubbornly.  
"Just let it go? You're going to leave my baby girl without a father but I should just let it go?"  
"I will not let you die out here. If we paddle with our hands, keep an eye out for drift wood, we can make it."  
"And go which way?" Danny snapped, arms waving again. "We could be..."  
Steve's mouth crashed into Danny's, mashing his lips against his teeth, stealing his breath. The taller man had a moment of adject panic as he realised what he was doing, lips pressed hard to his partner's, his friend's. For a long second they sat there, lips locked, frozen in time. Then Danny's mouth opened, to start shouting no doubt, but Steve thrust his tongue into that argumentitive mouth, sweeping it out to brush over Danny's. Steve waited for Danny to bite his tongue clean off so he was shocked when the blond just groaned and pressed closer, tongue tangling with Steve's, flicking over his teeth and teasing the sensitive nerves on the roof of his mouth. They kissed frantically for a while, hands gripping each others shoulders, before pulling apart to catch their breath.  
"I...You...Wow," the dark haired SEAL panted. Danny just grinned back, winking cheekily.  
"What took you so damn long?" the blond asked, hands sliding up the other man's strong thighs, fingers dancing teasingly close to the SEAL's groin.   
"If I'd known, I would have acted sooner," Steve groaned as Danny's fingers skated over his half cock, tangling in his shirt and pulling it over his head. There was a frantic rush to shed clothes, dingy rocking alarmingly as they stripped, hands hardly leaving skin, mouths working restlessly. Danny gasped as Steve's hand slipped into his boxers, curling round his cock and stroking it firmly.  
"Babe, if you keep that up..." he groaned, nipping down the long column of Steve's neck. Trembling fingers fumbled with the black boxer briefs the tall man had on, gripping his erection tentively then more boldly. With each passing second the two men grew more frantic, mouths on any piece of exposed flesh they could find, jerking each other faster and faster, whispering dirty, affectionate things to each other. Just as Danny thought he was going to die a happy man and Steve was ready to scream his pleasure to the sky, a spot light hit the ocean not far from them and Kono's voice rang out.  
"Boss? Danny? Is that you?"  
Shocked, the men leapt apart. But before they even had time to be embarrassed the dingy gave up its valiant fight of balance. The little boat rolled, dumping the mostly naked pair in the icy, choppy water.  
"Holy shit! Cold! So cold!" Danny yelled when he surfaced, shaking water from his eyes. Steve popped up right in front of him, grinning like a loon, arms sliding round the blond's waist.  
"I'll warm you up when we get back to shore," he promised, voice purring in Danny's ear.  
"Damn right you will," Danny snorted, teeth chattering. "Kono! Over here! We're ready to go home now!" Dropping his voice so only Steve could hear. "So very ready to go home."


End file.
